


Better

by naminami973



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, How to write fluff please help, I really tried in a very short amount of time okay, M/M, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminami973/pseuds/naminami973
Summary: It's been a rough day.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: ColleXion ColleXion ColleXion





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like half an hour as a sort of attempt to give my friend some comfort and fluff but I'm not sure I managed to actually do that :(((

Yamada sat in the left corner of his small sofa, a mug of steaming tea in his hand and a blanket wrapped around him. It had been a rough day and nothing, absolutely nothing, could make this terrible day better. 

His phone lit up for the nth time. Another text message that would be ignored for the day. He put the mug on the small side table and pushed his body to lay down, turning to face the backrest. He pulled the fluffy blanket over his head and let darkness embrace him.

He lost track of time and room, got lost in a fitful dream. His body tensed as his unconsciousness registered the sound of a door being unlocked. 

His dream self were running a mile an hour, for what reason he didn't know, and it was exhausting and stressful. Suddenly, warmth embraced him and running dream Yamada started to slow down, first into a jog and then he walked until he completely stopped and let sun rays hit his face. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Ryosuke?" 

A puff of warmth hit his ear and he squirmed a little. A slightly high pitched chuckle sounded and he felt his senses slowly come to life. He could smell the sweet aroma of his favourite curry, feel the warmth of another body plastered against his back and the slight wetness of the small kisses that were currently peppered all over his cheek and neck.

"I guess it was a good call to buy the larger couch", the voice said. Yamada smiled.

"Maybe it's a good thing my boyfriend is so small so we can fit together on my new couch." 

Chinen chuckled and moved to get even more on top of Yamada's body, lifting a hand to let his fingertips trace his cheekbone. 

"Maybe we just fit together, no matter what space we try to fit in."

They smiled at each other for a few seconds, just drinking in the sight of each other's features, before they both moved their heads to meet in a delicate kiss. 

The kiss was slow, Chinen's soft lips molding with Yamada's slightly dryer ones, tongues joining in in the familiar dance. Chinen's fingers had moved to caress Yamada's hair, smoothing it out against the sides. Yamada slowly turned his body so that he was lying on his back, Chinen fully covering his front.

Their lips left each other and Yamada let out another sigh.

"I brought you food. I figured today would be hard on you", Chinen asked, a small wrinkle of concern in his brow. 

"I was wrong you know." 

Chinen looked confused at Yamada's answer.

Yamada let his mouth fall into the softest of smiles.  
"Any day can always get better. You can make it better. Any day with you is always a good day."

Chinen chuckled and smiled, and brought his hands down Yamada's torso.

"I guess dinner can wait. I'm sure I can make your day even better."

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.


End file.
